


Pryna: Secret Matchmaker?

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autistic Noctis Lucis Caelum, Epilepsy, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Service Dogs, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Pryna keeps escaping from Noctis and Luna's home, so Prompto has to bring her back. Is she trying to tell them something?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Pryna: Secret Matchmaker?

Somehow, despite having been in the most of the same classes for all of secondary school and having both moved to the same neighborhood after graduation, Prompto Argentum had never actually spoken to the intimidatingly pretty Noctis Lucis Caelum. However, it looked like that was about to change. He couldn’t exactly return the man’s white Hokkaido dog without talking to him, after all. And so he found himself knocking on the door of his former classmate, one hand wrapped around the pup’s olive-green collar.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a groggy-looking, stubbly face. “Uh, hi?”

“Noctis, right? My name’s Prompto. I found your dog in the park near my house.”

Noctis perked up. “Oh thank goodness, you found Pryna! Thank you so much. She’s training to be my girlfriend’s seizure alert dog, but she’s been getting a little too crafty lately. Please, come in!”

Prompto stepped through the doorway and was almost immediately barreled into by what appeared to be Pryna’s shadow.

“Umbra, heel!” Noctis barked. “Sorry about that. Umbra and Pryna are littermates, and he gets anxious when he’s alone for too long. Please, come sit. I’ll grab Luna; I’m sure she’d want to thank you herself.”

As Noctis and the dogs headed up a set of stairs and out of view, Prompto made his way into the living room and sat gingerly on the fancy-looking leather couch. His photography freelance business made enough to cover rent and food, but whatever Noctis was doing looked like it was blowing his income out of the water. He was kind of afraid to touch anything, lest he sully it with his comparatively plebeian germs. He wiped his sweaty palms anxiously on his thighs.

A melodic voice startled him out of his reverie. “Ah, Prompto? Thank you for finding Pryna for me.” He looked up to see the most angelic-looking woman he could imagine, followed closely by the dog in question. He jumped off of the couch.

“Of course! She’s a lovely girl. I’m sure you missed her, especially since Noctis said that she’s your service dog...” Prompto babbled. He always lost his ability to control his speech when he was around someone he found attractive, and, with Noctis’s reappearance from behind her, he was doubly screwed. The pair looked like they were meant for each other, perfectly complementing each other. Even their laughs were beautiful.

“Please sit,” Luna said. “Noctis and I have seen you around the neighborhood for years, but we haven’t had the chance to meet. Tell me about yourself.”

Before Prompto could say anything, Noctis cut in. “Hang on, you look kind of familiar. What did you say your name is?”

“Uh, Prompto Argentum.”

“Argentum… Do you have a sister that went to the Royal Insomnian Academy? You look a lot like one of my classmates, and she had the same last name, too…”

Prompto laughed nervously. “Uh, no, I’m an only child. That was me, actually. I was there on a scholarship.”

Noctis blushed. “Oh, oops. You definitely seem more confident than you did back in school. I don’t think I heard you say three words in the seven years we were classmates.”

Prompto chuckled. “I could say the same about you. What’s the big change for you?”

“Probably just the fact that I’m not surrounded by people right now, and am in my own space with Umbra here. I’m autistic; while going to a private school was better than the chaos of a public elementary school, it was still stressful. I think the only class I ever spoke in was biology, but you weren’t in bio classes with me, were you?”   
  


“No, I did physics and engineering classes. I take it you do something biology-related now?”

“Yeah, I’m about to finish veterinary school. I’ve been researching how to train service animals since Luna and I met back when we started at Insomnia U, so we’ve been training these scamps to help us out.” Noctis patted both of the dogs between their ears as he referred to them. Their tails thumped excitedly in response.

Luna took advantage of Noctis’s momentary distraction to ask her own questions. “How about you? What have you been doing since you two were classmates?”

“Ah, a little of this, a little of that.” Prompto replied. “I spent a year working on a mechanical engineering degree at Lucis Tech, realized that skill and enjoyment are entirely different things, switched to photography for a year, and eventually dropped out entirely when my freelancing took up more time and made me more money than a college degree. So now I do wedding, engagement, and birth announcement photography, and occasionally pick up jobs for Meteor Publishing. One of my college buddies works there as a journalist, so he has me on call if he needs photos to go with his articles.

“What about you, Luna? All I know about you is that you and Noctis went to the same college.”

“Oh, I’m training to be a therapist. I studied psychology in college. Noct and I met in our early biology courses, and we started dating not long after. I really wanted to work in inpatient facilities, but my seizures aren’t well-controlled, so it wasn’t considered safe for me. Instead, I’m doing training with a clinical practice a couple of miles away, since they’re comfortable with me bringing Pryna.”

“That’s really cool!” Prompto exclaimed. He glanced at his watch, then jumped up. “Oh man, I gotta go before I’m late for a meeting with a client. It was nice meeting you two!”

* * *

A few days later, Prompto found himself at Noctis and Luna’s front door again. “Luna, I have your little fugitive!” He heard a rhythmic clack of heels on hardwood flooring before the door swung open.

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver, darling! I couldn’t find her anywhere, and I’m about to be late for work! I’d invite you in for tea if I could…”

Prompto laughed at the harried look on Luna’s face. “It’s fine; I’m just happy to reunite you two. Have a good day at work!”

The pair went their separate ways, and Prompto assumed that was the end of his visit with the couple. Instead, he heard the door swing open again, and Noctis and Umbra came out.

“Hey Prompto, are you busy right now?” Noctis asked.

“Not at all. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a coffee together, just chat. I saw your King’s Knight pin on your bag the other day, but didn’t get the chance to ask about it.” Was Noctis blushing? Prompto didn’t remember his cheekbones being quite that red the other day.

“Sure. There’s a really good local place on the other side of the park, and they have outdoor seating for Umbra.”

“Oh, you mean Scientia’s? One of my dad’s friends owns the place; his son is usually working there around now.” Noctis lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “He’s the only one who can make my coffee exactly right, and he knows it, so he’s kind of arrogant sometimes. Unfortunately for him, I know all of his most embarrassing childhood stories, so his attempts at intimidation fail on me.”

“The tall one with the glasses? Who looks like he knows how to kill you and get away with it?”

“Yep, that’s Ignis.”

“Oh, man, you’ve got to tell me some of these stories. I once stopped in there on the end of a run once, and he looked ready to murder me when I asked for water and nothing else. And it’s not like I’m cheap, either! I left a few dollars in the tip jar! Maybe he just didn’t want me to drip sweat on the tiles, or to gross out the other customers?”

“Sure sounds like Specs.”   
  


“Oh man, how much does he hate that? He seems like he’d be the  _ most _ offended by such a juvenile nickname.”

“I think he gave up on making me stop. The last time Gladio called him that, he ended up going home with a black eye.”

“Gladio?”

“Oh, another old family friend. Gladio’s, Ignis’s, and my dad all worked together. My dad started Crystal Inc.”

Prompto stopped dead. “Did you just say that your dad started the biggest online marketplace in the world?”

Noctis shrugged. “Yeah? You knew I went to the Academy because my dad could pay for it, and I never tried to hide the fact that I’m a Lucis Caelum...”

“I assumed that was a coincidence!”

Noctis took hold of Prompto’s elbow, dragging him forward again. “C’mon, man, don’t make this weird. It’s not like I’m some puffed-up trust fund kid. Like, yeah, I’ll have a crazy inheritance if something happens to my dad, but he isn’t paying all my expenses or anything like that. He’s covered my tuition, but that’s about it. Please, just… don’t judge me based on my dad!”

The anxiety-inducing conversation ended suddenly as the pair reached the cafe’s doors. Noctis looked apprehensively behind the counter, then, upon seeing his bespectacled friend, relaxed and walked up to the register.

“Hi, Ms. Coctura,” he started.

“Hey, Noct, you want your usual today?”

“Yes, please, but only if Ignis makes it.”

“Of course. Anything else?”

“Whatever Prompto here would like.”

At that, Prompto started. “What? No, I can pay for myself!”

Noctis laughed. “My treat. I’m the one who asked you out, after all.”

Prompto felt his cheeks heat. He was sure that was just a turn of phrase, but his runaway imagination had other ideas. Why would he ask his awkward former classmate on a date when he’s already in a relationship with a goddess made mortal?

“Uh, one--one sec,” he stuttered. “Can I get a taro bubble tea, please?”

“Certainly,” Coctura replied. “Would you like the traditional boba in that? Or we have a taro crystal boba.”

“The regular is fine, thanks!”

“That it, boys?”

Prompto nodded, looking over at Noctis for confirmation.

“Yes, ma’am,” Noctis answered.

“Excellent, then that’ll be 1300 yen.” Noctis handed over a matte black card, scribbled some numbers on a receipt, and headed over to where Ignis was busy pulling shots. Prompto watched the raven-haired man rock on his heels as he watched his friend make all manner of drinks. As the barista started on a new drink, he looked up and noticed the pair.

“Good morning, Noctis. Who is this new friend of yours?”

“Prompto. He’s the one I told you brought Pryna back the other day.”

Ignis nodded in Prompto’s direction. “It’s nice to meet you, then.” He looked pointedly at Noctis. “This one’s got soy, so it might scream.”

Prompto looked between the two in bewilderment. What did he mean by soy screaming, and why did he need to warn Noctis? His confusion was quickly dispelled when Ignis put the pitcher under the steaming wand. As the soymilk within heated, a loud screeching noise could be heard. Noctis winced, covering his ears with his hands. Umbra pressed himself against Noct’s legs in a clear attempt to soothe his overwhelmed owner. Once the screeching noise stopped and Noctis relaxed, Prompto asked if he was alright.

“Yeah, just… soymilk screaming makes me feel like a hot metal rod is being jammed down my spine.” Prompto winced in sympathy. That sounded miserable. Noctis quickly changed the subject, asking about the King’s Knight pins on Prompto’s bag. The pair found themselves chatting animatedly about the game, not even pausing when Ignis handed their drinks to them and they headed to the tables just outside of the café. The conversation slowly meandered, from video games they both enjoyed, to Pryna’s recent string of hijinks, to Prompto’s photography. Eventually, they looped back around to the mobile game.

“Dude, we should totally exchange friend codes in King’s Knight!” Prompto chirped. He pulled out his phone to trade the codes, to find that they’d spent a good three hours at the café. “Oh, man, how is it already past noon? I feel like I just dropped Pryna off with Luna five minutes ago.”

Noctis jumped up in a panic. “It’s after noon? Oh crap, I’m gonna be late for my shift at the vet’s office! Hand me your phone real quick; I’ll give you my number. Text me later?”

Prompto nodded. “Sounds good. Good luck at work!”

* * *

Several weeks after Prompto and Noctis visited Scientia’s together, Prompto finally got a chance to see Pryna where she was supposed to be. He was taking pictures of some sakura blooms in the park near his house, when he heard excited barking, followed by melodic laughter. He looked from the petal-covered tree roots to find Luna being half-dragged by the fluffy canine. He jumped up, coming to relieve Luna of her exuberant burden.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he joked. He kneeled back down, letting Pryna put her paws on his shoulders and aggressively lick his face.

“We’ve switched up our schedule a bit,” Luna explained. “Noct suspects that Pryna’s disappearing acts have been because of excess energy, so she’s getting nice, long walks in the mornings.”

“Makes sense. If you need a backup dogwalker at any point, I’d be happy to help. Pryna’s such a sweetheart.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. While we’re both here though, I’d love to see some of your photography. I took a few art history classes in college, so I feel like I’d have an idea of composition, at least.” Prompto immediately started gushing about some of his more personal photographs, with Luna encouraging him. He could tell that she took her art classes seriously, since she was able to note both positive and negative aspects of his photos. Eventually, though, the conversation drifted.

As the pair wandered the park and chatted about a variety of topics, Pryna’s wanderings went from zooming back and forth, to circling the pair, to flopping at their feet. She happily laid there for a good while, idly gnawing on a tree branch she had found. Without warning, though, she suddenly hopped up and started aggressively nudging her nose into Luna’s knees. Luna’s train of thought broke, and their conversation screeched to a halt.

“I hate to impose, dear, but would you be able to escort me home?” She asked. “Pryna is very insistent that I’m about to have a seizure, and I’d really rather be in private when that happens.”

“Uh, of course! Is there anything I need to know?”

“I usually have what’s called a focal impaired awareness seizure, so I’ll just sort of zone out on you for a couple minutes. If we don’t make it back to the house in time, you should be able to gently lead me with a hand on either my elbow or back. And don’t leave me alone while it’s happening? I tend to be very groggy and confused afterward.”

“Should I call anyone?”

“Calling is unnecessary, but I’d appreciate it if you could text Noctis and let him know what’s happening. Neither of us appreciates him coming home after I’ve had one without him knowing.”

The trio made it back to Noctis and Luna’s house with only moments to spare. Pryna’s leash had been unclipped, but Luna had only managed to release the strap buckle on one of her shoes before she seemed to drift away, rubbing her fingers along the bottom of her shirt rhythmically. Prompto leaned down, gently pried her sandals off, and carefully led her to the living room so she could sit on the couch. He sat on the opposite corner of the couch, ready to jump up and catch her if she seemed to be about to fall and hurt herself.

Luckily for Prompto, the seizure ended without anything unexpected occurring. Luna’s eyes refocused on Prompto’s face before she gracelessly flopped over into his lap.

“Ugh, I feel like I ran a marathon. How’d I get here?” Luna asked. “The last thing I remember was getting to the front door.”

“Uh, we got inside just fine. You blanked out while we were taking off our shoes, so I helped you out of your sandals and led you to the couch.”

“Did I do anything concerning?”

“I don’t think so. You played with the hem of your shirt a bit, but you didn’t try to run naked down the street or anything.” Prompto attempted to lighten the mood as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his sleepy... acquaintance? Friend?

She winced at the thought. “I can tell you were trying to make a joke, but that’s actually a risk. Did you text Noct?”

“Oops, let me do that.”

Once Prompto put his phone back in his pocket, Luna wriggled herself up higher on his chest. “Can… can you stay here ‘til Noct gets home?”

“Of course.” Luna drifted off to sleep quickly, as Prompto carefully loosened her braids and combed his fingers through her hair. Before too long, he found himself drifting off, too.

A couple of hours later, the pair woke to the front door thumping open and Noctis calling out. “Luna? Are you alright? Oh, there you are.” 

Prompto looked up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “Wha…? Oh, hey Noct.” He gently nudged Luna upright. 

She groaned at the sudden noise. “I’m fine, Noct. Prompto made sure I was okay.” She yawned widely before continuing, “do you want to order dinner in for the three of us? I don’t think any of us is up to cooking.”

Prompto tried to dispute the suggestion. “Oh, no, I couldn’t impose! I’ve already been here for too long, crashing on your couch.”

Luna laughed. “Nonsense. You’ve been no imposition, you kept me safe when I needed help. Please, let us show our appreciation.” She leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheeks. Prompto turned scarlet, staring wide-eyed at Noctis. He was surprised to see that, instead of being upset at his girlfriend kissing someone else, he appeared almost fond. Maybe she was more touchy-feely with her friends than he had previously thought?

“Please, stay for dinner,” Noctis implored. “We’ve been wanting to talk you together in private for a while.”

Prompto panicked at Noct’s blunt wording. “Oh no, did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Luna responded. “We just wanted to ask you something kind of personal.” She smiled softly at him.

Once their food was ordered, delivered, and eaten, the trio sat around the dish-laden table. Noctis decided it was time to start the conversation.

“So, Prom, you’re not dating anybody right now, are you?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, I haven’t dated anyone. I just never really made it a priority.”

Luna implored, “But are you interested in dating?”

“Uh, I guess? I’m not opposed to it. I don’t really know anybody available that I’m interested in.”

“Oh? Is there somebody you’re interested in who you don’t think is available?” Noctis teased.

Prompto’s face heated. “Uh, kinda?”

“Do tell,” Luna prodded.

“I uh… kind of have crushes on both of you? Please don’t get mad at me!”

Noct and Luna both laughed. “Why would we be mad at you?” Luna asked. “I thought we’d made it clear we’re both quite fond of you.”

“Wait, what? What are you saying?” Prompto didn’t know which of the two to look at. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever find himself being propositioned by the pair.

“We’re saying we want to date you. Both of us. If you’re cool with it?” Noct’s straightforwardness to the rescue.

“I… I can do that?”

“Yes. That’s what we’ve been saying, nerd.” Noctis smirked at him.

“Then yes, of course. You two are practically perfect; I’d be stupid to say no!” Noctis and Luna responded by leaning in and simultaneously kissing Prompto on either cheek. “You guys… Somebody pinch me, I have to be dreaming.” Noctis reached towards Prompto, only to have his hand smacked away by Luna.

“Be nice to your boyfriend!” She admonished, before turning to address Prompto herself. “Please, ignore the menace. Would you be willing to stay the night? This is cause for celebration, and I wouldn’t want you to have to get yourself home.”

Prompto beamed. “I can’t think of anything I’d like more.”


End file.
